


Show Me

by Endlessly_In_Love24



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessly_In_Love24/pseuds/Endlessly_In_Love24
Summary: Sterling sends a risky text which leads to more... You just gotta read my dudes. I dislike writing summaries.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 210





	Show Me

Saturday 11:37 PM

**April**

_ Sounds good G’night :) _

**Sterling**

_ Night :) _

Today 2:42 AM

**Sterling**

_ Doubt ur up but _

_ Hiiii… Can’t sleep _

Today 2:48 AM

**Sterling**

_ There’s something  _

_ I gotta tell u _

Today 2:56 AM

**Sterling**

_ Ok, kno u rn’t up _

_ But in the spirit of _

_ honesty _

_ I mighta sorta got _

_ off thinking bout u  _

_ in the janitor’s closet _

_ at the debate tourney _

Today 3:10 AM

**Sterling**

_ Sorry if its too much _

_ we’ve just been talking _

_ a lot n i can’t stop thinkin  _

_ bout u _

Today 3:14 AM

**Sterling**

_ Yup definitely too much _

_ Forget this n delete!!!! _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April cannot stop re-reading and thinking about what Sterling had confessed to. Sterling Wesley. Her… THE Sterling Wesley had  _ masturbated  _ while thinking about her. Ever since she got up and turned to look at the unread messages early Sunday morning, all April could think about was Sterling 

Luckily for them both, it was Sunday, and the two girls didn’t have to see each other. While the Wesley family would be attending church, April and her family would be meeting with her father’s attorney to discuss his defense for the new charges that had been brought against him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long day of attending meetings about her father’s impending trial, April was finally able to curl up in her bed alone. She hadn’t texted Sterling all day and she could imagine that the other girl was anxious for her response. However, April honestly didn’t know how she felt. On the one hand, she was happy that her and Sterling were rekindling their friendship and were openly talking again. On the other hand, April was still not ready to be in an out-and-proud relationship which was what Sterling had always wanted. Also nagging at April was her uncomfortability with sex-- she wasn’t ready to give herself to anyone. Having processed her feelings, April decided that the best course of action was to not respond to Sterling’s text and, instead, have a conversation of sorts with her tomorrow at school. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning comes all too soon and with it comes April’s nerves. She wants to look perfect for Sterling but she also has to fit the Willingham dress code. She normally appreciates the mundane uniforms because it’s one less choice she has to make. Not today. Not when she wants to make Sterling’s head turn. Wants Sterling to feel things in certain parts of her body. Eventually, April settles on wearing her debate outfit. Hopefully it will remind Sterling of a situation that has led to their current dilemma: both girls wanting the other-- Sterling saying it in as many words while April has silently come to the conclusion. 

April arrives to the school at a fashionable time, meaning that the parking lot is mostly full but April still has plenty of time to get to class. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is almost lunchtime and Sterling has yet to show up to one of the classes she has with April. April sits in Bible Study and she almost starts to worry before Hannah B. tells her that Sterling was in their science class. The casual comment from Hannah B. makes April quietly seeth because she realizes that Sterling is just avoiding  _ her. _

When class ends and the other students head to lunch, April heads to the Fellowship room determined to find Sterling and confront her about her pattern of avoidance. 

It takes April looking in several locations before she finds Sterling sitting at a table alone in the Library. April quickly approaches the table, giving Sterling no time to escape without causing a scene. The shorter girl sits down, right next to the twin, and aggressively whispers, “Where have you been? And, more importantly, why have you been avoiding me?” 

Sterling squirms next to April, “Uhm… I’ve just gotten behind on my assignments so I needed to…”

“Don’t lie to me Sterling!” April says trying to keep her voice from rising in volume, “Remember we’re being honest with each other now,” April softens.

Sterling, still squirming, steals glances at April, swallows and whispers, “I thought… I thought that when you didn’t text me back... that you were upset with me.”

April examined Sterling trying to glean how the other girl was feeling. For several minutes the two sat in silence until they were interrupted by someone loudly dropping their book. Snapping out of it, April gently grabs Sterling’s forearm, “Let’s go somewhere more private.”

The two gather their things and April leads Sterling out into the hallway, stopping, April shifts on her heels, unsure of where the two could go where they’d be undisturbed. Sterling, sensing April’s uncertainty, murmurs, “Follow me, I know a place.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quickly taking a look at her new surroundings, April is consciously aware of how intimate the janitor’s closet is, how close Sterling and her are. She is also aware of how withdrawn Sterling has become. “What?” She asks, unconsciously biting her lower lip in insecurity.

“Uhm...nothing. It’s just…” Sterling falters.

“It’s just…” April presses.

Swallowing, Sterling continues, “It’s just that this is where I went after the debate.”

“Oh,” April manages to get out, realizing that  _ this  _ is the closet where Sterling touched herself.

The tension grows between the two girls. They stare at each other in silence. Not uncomfortable but not entirely familiar either. 

Finally, April breaks the silence, “I… I’m not ready Sterl…”

“Yeah, no, I get it. I didn’t bring you in here to… it’s just a private place. To talk. The two of us,” Sterling says, words tumbling out. 

More silence.

“What if I'm not ready to talk about the texts?” April inquires in a hushed tone.

“Oh…” Sterling’s face drops.

“Sterl, show me,” April demands. 

Sterling looks at April with confusion, “Huh?”

“Show me how you touch yourself,” April says seriously. Taking several steps to invade Sterling’s space, April continues, “I’m not ready to talk and I’m certainly not ready to have sex but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to see you that way, at your peak, thinking about me.” 

Unsure what to say or do, Sterling lets her mouth gape open. In response, April closes the distance fully and kisses Sterling. The kisses are full of desire and want, lust mostly but with a hint of longing emotion. April gently pushes Sterling back until her back hits the shelves, further encouraging Sterling. April pulls away, just enough to see Sterling’s eyes darkening and her cheeks flushed. Placing a hand on Sterling’s thigh, April flashes Sterling her signature smile, “Sterl, I need this.”

The culmination of April’s actions leaves Sterling out of breath and in want, with a quick nod, Sterling reaches down to undo her belt. Maintaining eye contact with April, she removes her belt completely and takes a shuddering breath as she unbuttons her pants. Sterling looks at April silently asking how the other girl is feeling. 

April eyes wide, not wanting to miss a single moment, takes a second to regain her composure before speaking, “Sterl, can I take off your shirt?”

All Sterling can do is nod and bite her lip, affirming April’s request. With shaky hands, April hastily undoes the buttons and slides the button-down off Sterling’s shoulders. Intaking sharply, April scrutinizes Sterling’s lacy white bralette. Not being able to resist, April grabs Sterling’s breast with her left hand while running her right thumb over Sterling’s other nipple. April can’t help but grin when her action causes Sterling to close her eyes, lean her head back and moan, her nipples getting hard under April’s touch. 

The stimulation overwhelms Sterling, who slides her hand down her lower stomach, dipping her hand beneath her underwear. This action causes April to pause what she is doing and grab Sterling’s forearm. Gently kissing Sterling’s cheek, April murmurs, “I want to see you. All of you.”

April tugs on Sterling’s pants which are removed, shortly to be followed by Sterling’s underwear. “Better,” April breathes between kisses carefully placed along Sterling’s neck and jawline. Sterling whines at the loss of contact when April steps back to get a fuller picture of the situation. There, Sterling awkwardly sits, cramped between shelving units, in just her bra, touching herself thinking about April, doing it for April. The shorter girl feels like she’s floating, she’s in a dreamlike state. April is shaken from her reverie by Sterling’s hand returning to its place of prominence between Sterling’s legs. The movement, and the sound of wetness, draw April back in. She steps closer to Sterling, not wanting to interrupt Sterling, but wanting to be as close to the other girl as possible. April continues to enjoy herself as Sterling’s breathing becomes more and more erratic. 

Breathless, Sterling mumbles, “April I’m close.”

This is music to April’s ears. She almost laughs out of exhilaration. 

“What do you need from me baby?” April asks, not caring that the pet name slips out. 

“Uhm...touch me, talk to me,” Sterling responds.

“Sterl, in the spirit of honesty, I am really turned on right now. You are so sexy. I almost can’t contain myself around you,” April says caressing Sterling, trying to help even though she’s unsure what to say. 

“Then don’t,” Sterling manages to get out as she arches her back and lets out moans of pleasure. April just watches as Sterling bucks and her hand begins to slow. Silence once again settles over the pair as April admires Sterling whose eyes are closed and whose face is contorted in a look of contentment. 

When Sterling is finally down from her high, she opens her eyes and looks at April with a dopey smile, “That was just...wow!”

“We make a pretty good team,” April concludes, both girls breaking into a giggle fit at the comment. 


End file.
